


Night Duty

by Blackmetalluna



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Consensual, Fingering, First Time, Loyalty, M/M, Oral, Spikes, Teeth kink, buttons, valve play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmetalluna/pseuds/Blackmetalluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave is on night duty and Megatron decides to interrupt the peaceful night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it might not be up to par, I hope you like it!
> 
> I made Soundwave second in command oops.

Soundwave and Megatron both knew how loyal Soundwave was. Not just to the decepticon cause, but to Megatron.  
Little did the warlord knew, Soundwave wanted to be more than just loyal.

He always thought Megatron was nicer to him than the rest, and everyone else on the ship knew Megatron was nicer to him because Soundwave never made mistakes, he's the most reliable, and that he would always obey without question. He always thought those were the only reasons Megatron was "nicer" to him.

Until, one night, Soundwave was alone on duty, scanning the security cams. Megatron decided to keep him company.

\--

Soundwave was a little uneasy, the tall silver mech never comes into the surveillance room, and he definitely has never pulled up and chair and sat so close to Soundwave.

"Nothing to report, sir." Soundwave said not looking away from the screens, in hopes that's what Megatron was in there for.

Megatron looked at the screens and then to Soundwave, periodically going back and forth between the two. He seemed calm and content.

Soundwave on the other hand, had coolant dripping down his forehead. He didn't know if he should be happy, nervous or scared. In reality, he felt all three, yet he just hoped his emotions weren't showing through. It's hard to not show the truth to who he has devoted his life to.

"Soundwave," Megatron turned his chair to face towards the navy blue mech. Soundwave acknowledges and turns towards the warlord but is reluctant to look up at him.

"I've known you for a long time.." Megatron pauses for a moment, just staring into Soundwave's visor, trying to see how Soundwave will react. He puts a servo on the smaller mechs white thigh. "But, you've never shown me what your face looks like. Do you have a mouth?" 

He sounds so collected, like it wasn't a big deal at all. Soundwave didn't know what he was expecting but this wasn't it.

"Ah... Affirmative." He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. The leader's servo was on his thigh, close to his panel. Soundwave was starting to heat up. Megatron leaned in closer, putting his other servo on Soundwave's shoulder. He smirked just a little. 

"Show me." He commanded. Soundwave was very nervous, borderline shaking. He didn't want to keep Megatron waiting, then again it would be more nerve wracking if he didn't obey.

A soft snap sound and the mask retracted and the visor slid up. His whole face was visible. His nose had a slight point, his lip plates looked plush and soft, his optics blazing with fear and longing, cheeks a rosey pink. Soundwave kept his mouth shut, and looked away from the silver mech.

This only intrigued him more, what did Soundwave not want to be seen? Megatron moved his servo from Soundwave shoulder to his chin and made the blue mech look at him. Megatron slid his other servo up to Soundwave's hip, grabbing it tightly. 

It made Soundwave's vents hitch and he gasped, revealing his sharp denta. They weren't like normal decepticon fangs, each of his teeth were sharp to a point, Soundwave thought of himself to be a monster. His optics started to form tears.

Megatron was taken a back, he had this gorgeous mech all to himself and not just tonight, this was Soundwave, the only true loyal follower of the warlord Megatron, and those sharp teeth were so.. enticing. Megatron had a devious smile.

Soundwave was holding back his tears from the sheer anxiety of what Megatron thought of his monstrous denta. Megatron didn't say anything, he just stared. The smaller mech didn't open his mouth again, he wanted to run but Megatron held him in place.

"Open." Megatron demanded, moving Soundwave chin up slightly to get a better look.

Soundwave opened his mouth showing his jagged teeth, and his optics flaring bright. He was shaking, hands at his sides, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what Megatron was going to do, he was sure that what he had made him a hideous monster.

"Wow, all of them are so sharp.." Megatron put his thumb in Soundwave's mouth, poking at his bottom denta and sliding over his glossa. He pulled Soundwave closer. "You look magnificent." 

That was it, Soundwave's cooling fans clicked on. He was relieved that he wasn't going to get terminated for his deformity. Once that fear was gone, he put the pieces together that Megatron was showing a great interest in him. His optics reset and he tempted to pull away.

Megatron tightened his grip, thumb jabbing under his glossa. That mischievous smile still on his face. He stood up, bringing Soundwave by his jaw, it was painful and it made oral lubricant drip from his mouth.

Megatron's arm wrapped around Soundwave and brought him close, their hips clanged together, his thumb now swirling around Soundwave's glossa.

Soundwave moaned at the touch and his optics dimmed. His mouth has never gotten this much attention. Heat was building fast and he began to feel pressure against his panel. He tried to speak but it was incomprehensible with the intrusion in his mouth.

Megatron pulled his thumb out and wiped the fluid from Soundwave's face. He thought the smaller mechs mouth was quite tempting.

"M-Megatr--" Soundwave was cut off by the warlords lips pressed to his own. He grabbed onto Megatron's shoulders and pressed harder into the kiss. Letting out small breathy gasps, it gave Megatron the opportunity to slip his glossa past the others velvety lips. The navy blue mech keened and eagerly swirled his glossa around Megatron's. 

The silver mechs other servo slid down and groped Soundwave's aft. It made Soundwave choke and he pulled away from the thrilling kiss. Megatron harshly grabbed the lip of his collar plate, pulling him out of the surveillance room.

"You're coming with me."

\--

Soundwave was pushed onto the birth. He perched himself up on his forearms and looked up at Megatron who stood towering over the blue mech.

Megatron spread Soundwave's pearl white legs wide and pulled him so that his panel was at the very end of the birth. He kneeled between his legs and surveyed the buttons above Soundwave's spike panel.

"What do the buttons do?" As Megatron went to reach for one, Soundwave quickly put a servo over them. Megatron grabbed and pulled the wrist away and pushed the "stop" button. Nothing happened.

"Pl-please don't touch those.." Soundwave was blushing hard and urged not to have his buttons pushed. This only tempted Megatron.

Megatron pushed the "play" button and heard an aroused groan. He started pressing it repetitively and then pressed the "back" button a few times.

"Don't.. don't do that!" Soundwave was panting, he could feel his interface array was hot, he didn't know it would arouse him, it didn't when he pressed them, and he never pushed them in rapid succession. However Soundwave did know one thing that would happen when buttons were pressed.

"I wonder what happens when I press two buttons at once." 

"No! Don't!" Soundwave shouted as Megatron pushed "record" and "stop" at the same time. It made Soundwave jump and let out a choked moan and then a sigh of relief.

"There's something you're not telling me, Soundwave." He looked up at the blue mechs face. Soundwave turned his helm, not making contact with his optics.

"Tell me. Now." Megatron placed both servos on Soundwave's hips. Soundwave stayed silent.

"Now!" He shouted in demand.

"I've never done this before, sir!!" Soundwave shouted back. 

"Never done what?" Megatron's brow raised and squeezed the smaller mechs hips.

"I've never.. Interfaced before..." He was so embarrassed and thought he would be kicked out of Megatron's quarter's for being inexperienced.

"I expected as much. I expected your interface panel to have opened automatically by now. I was starting to thinking you didn't want be here. Do you want to continue?" He has already come this far. Megatron would be extremely frustrated if he declined, but he thought it would be reasonable to give him the option to back out.

"The... Forward and back button.. Press them at the same time.." Soundwave wanted to continue, he has liked Megatron more than just a leader or colleague for a long time. He analyzed every situation he got to try to drop hints, maybe it worked. He wanted Megatron to be his first.

Megatron moved his thumbs from Soundwave's hips and pressed down on both buttons. Both of Soundwave's panels click loudly and the panels retract and his spike released. It was big, the underside is white and rest is navy blue. The biolights fluctuate from dim to intensely bright.

His valve looks delicious, it looks like its never been touch, it looks new, so fancy. There are small nodes running down both folds and his exterior node is puffy and.. pretty. Soundwave's valve was trickling fluid, dripping onto the floor. He layed flat against the berth, his fans kicking up to a higher speed, whirling and humming loudly from lack of use.

"I guess I should take it easy on you, as much as I want to dominate and destroy you." Megatron trailed a digit down from the top of the exterior node to the bottom of his valve entrance. It caused Soundwave to shiver and let out a heated groan.

"Th-thank you.. M-master.." relief washed over him. He knew Megatron wasn't gentle, just by seeing him on the battle field, the warlord was brutal and merciless. He knew that only Soundwave got this kindness from him.

Megatron pushed the "play" button and held it down as he slowly inserted a digit into Soundwave's plush valve. He let go of the button once the digit was fully inside.

Soundwave winced and the strange new sensation, when Megatron's digit pushed in all the way, the navy blue mech was panting again, he offlined his optics.

"There's so much I can do with you, Soundwave." Megatron pulled his digit out and inserted it again, curling it to hit his sensory nodes, dragging it along them as he withdrew his digit.

Soundwave mewled at the nodes being grazed, he was under the impression he was being teased. He felt something hot climbing inside him, his spike was slowly oozing and dripping a small amount of transfluid. He onlined his optics to attempt to see what the silver mech was doing, his servos gripping hard on the birth to keep him in place, and his fans turned up to their highest speed.

Megatron dragged his glossa roughly around the exterior node. Soundwave bucked and gasped breathlessly from being extremely sensitive and untouched. He licked and nipped at it, he was enjoying his new toy, it was sweet and so soft. He stopped for a moment, moving his face from steamy, soaked valve so Soundwave could cool down some.

"I... Feel strange.." Soundwave strained to speak as he looked to his master. He was dizzy and trembling.

"Awe, you're close to overloading already? We haven't even started yet." Megatron poked at Soundwave's exterior node some more. The smaller mechs circuits were buzzing, his chassis was rising and falling rigidly.

"I... I've never..ah-overloaded before." Soundwave didn't quite comprehend what Megatron meant that they haven't started yet, and was quivering at Megatron's touch.

"Wow you really are new to this, aren't you?" He prodded Soundwave's valve with two digits. "Do you want to overload?" 

"Yes, m-master.." Soundwave braced himself for what an overload felt like. He never had an interest indulging interfacing, until he built a bond with Megatron that is.

He pushed his two digits into the very tight, alluring valve. The two digits filled Soundwave's valve and he started scissoring them to loosen him up.

Soundwave pressed down hard onto Megatron's digits, trying to get them deeper inside. He was experiencing the most pleasure he ever had and wanted it to continue for the whole night.

Megatron started to thrust his digit at a dragging pace and then he placed a servo around Soundwave's neglected spike and started pumping it in tandem with his thrust. The blue mechs spike was pretty big, but suited Soundwave well. 

"Megatron..ah" it was already too much for Soundwave to handle, he wasn't going to last long.

Megatron picked up the pace of his thrusts, pounding the smaller mechs valve with his digits. It only took a few more thrusts and hits to some sensory node and Soundwave overloaded hard, his valve gushing and the transfluid spilling to the floor.

Soundwave wailed and thrashed as the intense feeling of his overload crashed his systems. so much transfluid shot out his spike, it coated his chassis.

Megatron was happy. He made so much transfluid come out of his second in command, he cleaned Soundwave up while he was trying to reboot his systems. All that was going through his processor was that he loved to overload and he wanted more.

When Soundwave's optics onlined he looked and saw that Megatron was standing beside him.

"M-May I have permission to make a request?" Soundwave said blushing. He sat up to look at Megatron.

"You may speak freely."

Soundwave paused for a long time, almost too long, as Megatron was growing impatient. He was sitting eye level with Megatron's interface panel.

"I want to interface.... I.." he paused for another moment, his cheeks turning red. "I want you inside me."

Megatron was shocked, most mechs would not be so ready and willing to go again so quickly. This got Megatron excited, but he wanted his little second in command to be alive when he was done with him so for now he would have to compromise.

"Now, now, Soundwave. As much as it pains me not to take you right now, you're not ready." Megatron was mad at himself for not getting himself taken care of but he knew he would get to enjoy Soundwave's sweet valve soon enough.

"But, my Lord.." He looked up at Megatron. "I wish to make you overload."

"Well, lets make use of that pretty mouth of yours." Megatron placed a servo on the back of Soundwave's helm and his panel clicked open. His spike was enormous, seeing it made Soundwave glad Megatron was being patient with him. "I want you to suck it."

Soundwave had an idea of what to do but was nervous to do it, he had place a servo around the base of his master's spike. He was hesitate but when Soundwave was confidant enough he traced his glossa from the head to the base and along the underside of Megatron's massive spike, then taking the head into his mouth.

Megatron looked down at his communications officer and thrust his spike more into Soundwave's mouth. It made Soundwave's sharp denta scrape along the spike as he wasn't expecting the sudden movement.

"Mm, I knew I would get enjoyment from that mouth of yours.." Megatron forced more of his spike into Soundwave's mouth, his denta leaving scratches on the spike as Megatron thrusts in and out.

Soundwave bit down a little and flicked his glossa around as much as he could to try and pleasure his master. 

Megatron groaned in painful pleasure as the navy blue mech bit down on his spike, thrusting deeper and hitting the back of Soundwave's intake.

Soundwave relaxed his jaw, only to bite down again, putting dents on Megatron's spike. With one more thrust with the hard grip of Soundwave's sharp denta, Megatron overloaded.

Hot transfluid shot out into Soundwave's intake and he choked and coughed, pulling himself away from the spike, an more transfluid gushed out on Soundwave's face. He looked up at his master, who was petting Soundwave's helm.

"You did well, Soundwave." Megatron said as he knelt down to clean Soundwave's face. Megatron never thought he would end up with his second in command. He resisted Soundwave's temptations for so long he convinced himself that he didn't have feelings for the blue mech. However, Soundwave's flirting never ceased and Megatron caved.


End file.
